Tolong Tunggu Aku, Shanks!
by jiikawaii
Summary: Aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus mengembalikan topi jerami ini... Tolong tunggu aku, Shanks!


**DISCLAIMER: One Piece is Eiichiro Oda's. (you don't know my passion to own it. teehee).**

**Setting : Di mana Luffy masih berusia 7 tahun dan Shanks sedang singgah di kotanya.**

**

* * *

**

**SHANKS' POV **

_Aku telah tahu itu, sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. _

_Bocah kecil di hadapanku ini, Ia akan tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang tangguh dan berani. Dan aku yakin, meskipun Ia memang ceroboh dan tidak bisa berenang, Ia pasti akan menjadi seorang bajak laut yang hebat. _

_Yah, memang begitulah seharusnya. Seorang bajak laut seharusnya tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok, lusa, dan seterusnya. Yang harus kami, para bajak laut pikirkan adalah, apa yang akan terjadi sekarang, dan masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok. _

_Luffy, semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi, secepatnya._

_

* * *

_

"SHANKS! AKU INGIN IKUT DENGANMU!"

Bocah kecil itu berteriak sambil menarik lengan baju seorang lelaki yang dipanggilnya Shanks. Kelakuannya mengundang tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya yang berpakaian aneh dan berantakan. Bocah itu, meskipun juga kotor dan berantakan, tapi masih terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil! Lagipula, meskipun kau sudah besar nanti, aku tidak mau mengajakmu menjadi anak buahku!" balas Shanks, tertawa kecil, membuat bocah lelaki di sampingnya menarik lengan bajunya lebih kuat dengan kesal.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh ini, Luffy! Kau hanya akan merusak bajuku!" seru Shanks.

Bocah kecil yang dipanggil Luffy itu berhenti, wajah polosnya sekarang memerah. Ia tampak tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Shanks.

"APA KAU BILANG? Aku telah melukai pipiku sendiri, dan kau masih menyebutku anak kecil? APAKAH KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU ITU SANGAT MENYAKITKAN, HAH?"

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau pikir dengan melukai pipimu sendiri, kami akan menganggapmu orang dewasa?" tanya Shanks, terkekeh geli.

Luffy menaikkan alisnya, didekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Shanks.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku akan berguna bagimu, Shanks. Lihat ini," Luffy menarik pipinya yang terus memanjang seperti karet. "Aku telah memakan buah setan itu, Shanks! Aku adalah manusia karet! Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya, kalau kau mengajakku bersamamu, aku akan sangat berguna."

Suara tawa terdengar di setiap sudut bar di mana Luffy serta Shanks dan kelompok bajak lautnya berada. Luffy memandang ke arah mereka yang tertawa dengan kesal, membuat mereka yang tertawa makin menjadi-jadi.

"Dengar ini, Luffy. Kau masih terlalu kecil, dan tubuhmu yang seperti karet itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali bagiku," ucap Shanks menyeringai.

Ia berdiri, lalu melanjutkan, "Ayo teman-teman. Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Anak-anak buahnya berdiri dengan malas dan bergumam kecil mengeluh. Mereka sudah sering seperti ini, singgah di suatu tempat tapi harus segera meninggalkannya lagi.

Sebelum berjalan lebih jauh, Shanks berbalik dan menghampiri Luffy. Ia duduk di hadapan bocah karet itu dengan menompang pada lututnya, sehingga tinggi mereka sekarang sama.

"Kau tahu alasanku tidak mengajakmu?" bisiknya, hingga hanya mereka berdua yang mampu mendengarnya.

Luffy mengangguk kesal, "Karena aku masih kecil, dan aku tidak bisa berenang.. Tapi, Shanks aku bisa –"

"Ya, tapi bukan itu saja. Sebenarnya aku sudah yakin, kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan dapat memiliki anak buahmu sendiri, jadi tanpa perlu mengikutiku, kau akan... Suatu hari nanti, saat kau sudah besar, kau akan menjadi sepertiku. Seorang bajak laut. Terdengar hebat, bukan?"

Luffy terdiam mendengar perkataan Shanks. Ia menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan penuh kekaguman, lau Ia mengangguk.

Shanks menyentuh kepala Luffy, tepat di atas topi jerami yang diberikannya kepada anak laki-laki itu beberapa hari yang lalu, "Jaga topi ini, Luffy. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti."

"Selamat tinggal!"

Shanks berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti anak-anak buahnya keluar dari bar. Sedangkan Luffy hanya mampu memandangi punggung lelaki yang telah dikaguminya sejak lama itu. Ia menyentuh topi jerami yang diberikan Shanks kepadanya, lalu mengangguk yakin.

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu, Shanks! Aku janji! Tunggu saja!"

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

_Aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus mengembalikan topi jerami ini. _

_Tolong tunggu aku, Shanks!_

**-End-**

**A/N: **Well, this my first fanfic. Feel free to review. :D


End file.
